lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ininjago/LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse Direct 1.19.20
LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse Just Got Bigger '''THE LEGO MULTIVERSE EXPANDS!''' ''Poppy is shown riding the Aero-Striker V2 through the Tron: Legacy world.'' ''Gru uses his Freeze Ray to freeze Shark Army Warriors in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack levels.'' ''Mickey Mouse fights Bill Cipher in the Weirdmageddon Battle Arena.'' ''Robert Jacob slays mobs in the Minecraft world.'' ''Shrek is shown chasing Poppy, Branch, Scooby Doo, and Minion through his swamp.'' Shrek: What are you doing in my swamp? '''DISNEY''' ''Mickey Mouse is shown entering the game.'' ''Mickey uses magic in the Gravity Falls Adventure World.'' ''The Disney Adventure World is shown, which consists of various locations from Disney and Pixar movies.'' ''Mickey in his Kingdom Hearts attire is shown fighting Heartless alongside Sora.'' ''Iron Man and Dipper fly over Cinderella’s castle, the latter riding in the Millenium Falcon.'' '''DESPICABLE ME''' ''Gru enters the game in the Despicable Me Adventure World.'' Gru: I am Gru! ''Gru rides the Grumobile through the Despicable Me Adventure World.'' ''Gru uses his freeze ray to freeze gnomes in the A Book and a Bad Guy level.'' ''A Minion appears.'' Minion: Bello! ''The Minion is shown using a computer in Gru’s lab. A menu appears showing various side-builds.'' ''A person is shown placing a weapon on the Toy Pad. The weapon appears in-game on the Grumobile.'' ''The Grumobile shoots rockets at Evil Minions in El Macho’s fortress.'' '''TROLLS''' ''Poppy and Branch appear in the Unikitty! Adventure World.'' ''Branch solves a puzzle in the Trolls Adventure World.'' ''Batman drives the Grumobile through the Trolls World.'' ''Queen Barb is shown laughing evily in the Trolls: World Tour Story Pack levels.'' '''SHREK''' ''Shrek appears in his swamp.'' Shrek: This is the part where you run away. ''Shrek rides the Onion Chariot through Far Far Away.'' ''Shrek punches through a wall using Super Strength.'' ''Shrek fights Bart Simpson and Axl in the Far Far Away Battle Arena.'' '''VENTURE''' ''Steve is shown in the Venture Adventure World. He is hit and killed by Robert Jacob.'' ''Robert Jacob on rides Wyvern through the Wyve.'' ''Robyn Jacob slays various monsters in the Minecraft Adventure World.'' ''Robert Jacob fights Steve in the Venture Battle Arena.'' ''Rick Sanchez shoots at enemies in the Trolls Adventure World.'' ''Summer Smith rides the Space Cruiser over Tatooine with Dark Samus on Ridley.'' Mirror Tulip from Infinity Train: Book Two rides One-One in The Park from Regular Show. ''Mickey Mouse, Gru, Minion, Poppy, Branch, Shrek, and Robert Jacob are shown in one final shot before the trailer ends.'' '''LEGO DIMENSIONS: MULTIVERSE''' Opening Hi, I’m iNinjago, the CEO of iNinjago Studios and the creator of LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse. Today, I’m here to showcase the franchises that were revealed in the iNinjago Direct Holiday Special in December, as well as reveal some new info about existing franchises such as Infinity Train, Rick and Morty, and Metroid. I will talk about each franchise for a bit before I describe the characters, vehicles, worlds, and other info, much like Sakurai in his Super Smash Bros. Ultimate presentations. Disney To start, let's start off with Disney. I think you all know what this is, but I'm going to talk about it anyways due to consistancy. '''Disney''' is based on the company of the same name, which was created by the person of the same name, Walt Disney. In the 1920s, Walt created a series of cartoons featuring a character named Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. However, the character was owned by Universal, who had a deal with Disney to distribute the shorts. They pulled the deal in 1928, and the character was owned by them (until 2006, where he was given back to Disney for the Epic Mickey video game series.) After this, Disney created the Mickey Mouse character, who became one of the most popular characters in all of fiction. In the 1930s, Disney began to work on a huge project: an animated retelling of the fairy tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It was a huge success, becoming the highest grossing film of all time at that time (similar to another franchise that I’ll talk about in a bit). Since then, Disney has produced hit after hit, as well as acquiring various pieces of media (such as Star Wars, Marvel, and even the entire 20th Ceuntry Fox company.) Now before I show the content for the game, I should probably explain something about Disney franchises in LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse. As you all know, multiple Disney-related franchises are already in the game (Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, etc.) If you’re wondering why I did this, I’ll explain: If I can turn an IP into a full franchise and that IP is big enough to stand on its own, then it can be separate from the Disney franchise. That’s also why there won’t be much Pixar stuff here, since two of its franchises are big enough to stand on their own. I won’t say which ones they are, but I think you know what they are. Of course, the character in the Fun Pack is Mickey Mouse, the most iconic character in potentially all of fiction. He comes equipped with the Magic, Acrobatics, Target and Sonar Smash abilties. He can also switch to his Kingdom Hearts attire. (if the player owns the Kingdom Hearts Fun Pack), where he gains the Keyblade Switch ability. The pack also comes with Steamboat Willie, which can be rebuilt into TBA and TBA to gain TBA abilities. Mickey also comes with the Disney World Battle Arena & Race Tracks as well as the Disney Adventure World, which consists of locations based on Disney and Pixar movies such as Cinderella, Aladdin, Frozen, Fantasia, Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, amongst others. Now it's time to move onto the franchise that rivaled Disney films in 2001... Shrek '''Shrek''' is a film franchise created by DreamWorks Animation. It originally started as a book called Shrek!, which was published in 1990. DreamWorks acquired the rights to the franchise in 1995, and the film released on May 18, 2001. The film follows Shrek, an ogre living alone in his swamp. Amongst meeting Donkey, a talking Donkey, he finds out that Lord Farquaad left a bunch of fairy-tale creatures on his swamp. He teams up with Donkey and makes a deal with Farquaad that if he rescues Princess Fiona, he'll get his swamp back. The film was met with critical acclaim, and led to the fame DreamWorks has today. Three more sequels followed: Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, and Shrek Forever After. The while the first of these sequels was well-received, the later sequels had mixed to poor reviews. The titular character, Shrek, will be featured in a Fun Pack. He comes with the Super Strength, Super Strength Handles, and Sonar Smash abilities. He also comes with the Onion Carriage as his vehicle, which can be rebuilt to TBA and TBA. Shrek can also access the Shrek Adventure World, which consists of locations featured in the movie including Shrek's Swamp, Fiona's Tower, Lord Farquaad's Castle, and Far Far Away. Speaking of Far Far Away, pack comes with the Far Far Away Battle Arena and Race Track, where players can battle or race through. On the topic of animated movies... Despicable Me Despicable Me is a film franchise created by Illumination Entertainment. The first film in the franchise released on July 19, 2010. It focused on a supervillain named Gru as he attempts to rival another villain named Vector by stealing the moon. Yes, the actual moon. At the same time, he adopts three girls and becomes touched by their growing love for them over time, leading for him to ditch villainy. The film led to critical acclaim because of these of the film's good storytelling and the super popular characters, the Minions. Because of the film’s success, Illumination made many more films including The Secret Life of Pets, Sing, The Lorax, The Grinch, and sequels to Despicable Me. On top of that, they currently own the rights to the Shrek film franchise, and will be producing reboots of the films in the future. Despicable Me had two sequels: Despicable Me 2 on July 5, 2013, and Despicable Me 3 on July 30, 2017. On top of that, a movie focusing on the Minion characters, Minions, released on July 10, 2015. That film, due to the Minions, became the highest grossing non-Disney movie of all time. A sequel, Minions: The Rise of Gru, is set to release on July 30, 2020, and the pack will tie-in with the movie. Before I talk about the pack, I should probably reveal a new type of pack: Connectables. Connectables are packs that come with 1-2 characters, a vehicle, and multiple LEGO bricks and Toy Tags. Each franchise with a Connectable pack will have a menu in that franchise's Adventure World, allowing players to easily build the Connectables and use the vehicle or gadget to enhance gameplay. This was supposed to be apart of the original LEGO Dimensions game, but was scrapped and later reused here. The Despicable Me Connectable will come with two figures: Gru and Minion. Gru comes with his multitude of weapons, giving him access to the Freeze, Laser, Drone Access, and Electricity abilities, amongst others. Trolls Moving onto another DreamWorks property... Trolls is a film based the dolls from the 1960s under the same name. The film is about Poppy, the princess of the Trolls, trying to stop the Bergens from eating Trolls to keep themselves happy. She teams up with Branch, a pessimistic Troll, to venture to the Bergen Town to save their species. A sequel titled Trolls: World Tour will be released on April 17, 2020 and will be centered on Poppy and Branch teaming up once again to stop Queen Barb from destroying all of music and letting rock reign supreme. Venture Infinity Train Update & New Pack Reveals New Franchises Join LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse EarthBound Undertale Fortnite Avatar The Ren & Stimpy Show Outro Anyways, that's all for the presentation. I hope you enjoyed the new reveals coming to the game. But before I end this presentation, I should talk a bit about the Venture franchise and some things that relate to it a bit more. Me and Trigger collaborated to bring the franchise to the game, and we both think it paid off in a huge reveal during L16 and more hype surrounding the reveal (even though it was supposed to be shown here). We hope that the Fun Pack's release brings as much excitement as the reveal of it did. However, as you all know, Venture is a LMMCU-related project made by another user. I think you all want to see what’s next for LMMCU franchises, but I currently have no plans for any other user-based themes. Venture is just a special collboration between me and Trigger. However, don’t think this means that this is out of the question and Venture is a one-time only thing. There are many projects outside of iNinjago Studios that I think would be a great expansion to the game and I would love to add, so don’t rule out the possibility of more user-based franchises. Speaking of Venture, Robert Jacob's reveal trailer released during the iNinjago Direct Holiday Special, but we weren't able to show gameplay since it wasn't ready yet. But now that it is, we can finally present the full version of the reveal. LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse - A Wild Venture Artwork of various LEGO Dimensions characters are shown, similar to the beginning of King K. Rool’s Smash Bros. reveal trailer. Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle are shown fighting Lord Vortech on Foundation Prime. Homer Simpson drives through the streets of Springfield. Marty and Doc Brown travel through time in the DeLorean Time Machine. The Doctor confronts Darvos and the Daleks on Skaro. Gamer Kid plays Defender in the Midway Arcade world. Harry Potter fires his wand at Lord Voldemort, who fires back. Finn and Jake fight the Ice King in the Ice Kingdom. Sonic runs through Green Hill Zone. The Teen Titans fight Beetlejuice in his Gargoyle mech in Jump City. Lloyd Garmadon and the Secret Ninja Force fight Shark Army warriors in Ninjago City. K.O., Enid, and Radicles fight Lord Boxman's robots in Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Emmet and Rex Dangervest explore the Systar System. Miles Morales and Peter Parker swing through New York City. Rick, Morty, and Summer travel through space in the Space Cruiser. Finally, Jago walks through the streets of Wikia. The screen cuts to black. Finn the Human, Steve, and Jago explore a forest, where they see an unknown structure. Finn uses his grass sword to slash through some vines in the way, where they find the LEGO Dimensions Gateway. Finn, Jago, and Steve walk up to and step on the gateway, but they accidentally activate it. Various enemies from an unknown dimension emerge. A skeleton attempts to shoot at Jago and Finn, but they pull out their swords and deflect the bullets before slashing the skeleton into pieces. However, more skeletons emerge from the Gateway. Steve pulls out a stone sword and attacks various zombie-like creatures. However, an explosion from an unknown monster knocks him back. The monsters surround the three and prepare to kill them, but they turn around when the gateway reactivates... An unknown person emerges from the vortex. He pulls out a gold blade, which he uses to slash through the monsters. The saying appears on the screen: '''ROBERT JACOB JOINS LEGO DIMENSIONS: MULTIVERSE!''' ''Vorton is shown ingame. Robert Jacob jumps out of the Gateway as X-PO watches next to it.'' ''Robert Jacob slashes through enemies using his gold blade.'' ''Robert Jacob is shown using weapon switch, allowing him to use is Pickaxe, Claymore, Hatchet, Spade, and Rake.'' ''Robert Jacob runs through The LEGO Movie Adventure World along with Batman.'' ''Robert Jacob switches to Robyn Jacob.'' ''Robyn Jacob runs on a wall in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Adventure World.'' ''Robyn Jacob explores Atlantis with Aquaman.'' ''Robyn Jacob rides on Wyvern.'' ''The Venture Adventure World is shown, which consists of locations from the game.'' ''Robert Jacob and Robyn Jacob fight enemies in the world.'' ''The trailer cuts back to the cutscenes, in which Robert Jacob, Robyn Jacob, Finn the Human, Steve, and iNinjago fight the enemies similar to that of those from Venture as the trailer ends.'' '''LEGO DIMENSIONS: MULTIVERSE''' '''X''' '''VENTURE''' ''Trailer ends.'' LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse - LEGO Dimensions 08=